Rejection Or Reunion?
by SVUAddicted
Summary: Elliot returns after five years of absence. How will Olivia take it? She moved on with her life and he's come back to pick up right where they left off.
1. Hug, Punch or Cry

It had been five years since Stabler left her life, for weeks all she could think about is why her partner of 12 years could leave so suddenly without even a proper goodbye. Then the image those blue eyes she knew so well filled with shock at the dying teenager infront of him, flashes back into her mind. Then she knew exactly why.

Still even now she missed him, things were going great with Cassidy and she finally had some security. But something was never quite right, never quite perfect.

5:00 AM lit up the alarm followed by that all too familiar ringing. "Ughhh.." Olivia rubbed her eyes and shut the alarm off, Cassidy didn't stir. He never did.

….

"Cap, I've been going at this perp for 5 hours. Nothing" Liv complained throwing a stack of sheets on her desk

"Well, guy thinks he's a hardass. Find Amaro show him otherwise"

"He's under, remember? I'll get Fin"

"He's out canvassing with Munch, tell him to come back on my orders. That always works"

"Kay Cap, we haven't got long till arraignment though"

"Then quit chatting" Cragen winked at her with a smile and paced away. Grabbing her phone out of her pocket she looks up just for a second.

"No…" she breathes.

Black shirt and tie standing in the entrance of the precinct. She'd recognize that man anywhere.

"It can't be"

The man spun around, and she was right. Elliot Stabler, was standing right infront of her.

"You're kidding me right?"

Elliot beamed "Liv!"

"Don't call me that"

Anger flashed across those chocolate brown eyes, just like he remembered. She had a fiery temper when she wanted to and right now it was aimed at him.

"Look, I need to explain things to you- properly"

"Damn right you do, you left me remember? Without even a goodbye, see you later. Nothing" She attempted to shove past him. Elliot caught her arm.

"Please, listen to me" he pleaded.

"Why? I don't think you understand how much it hurt when you left. You were my partner for 12 years, for better for worse. You were the biggest part of my life… and…"

Her eyes began to tear up and her voice almost wobbling.

"You were gone, and all I felt was empty"

Shrugging his hand off her, she sighed.

"Look unless you have some other reason to be here, you should leave"

He watched her walk away and he knew that this wasn't over yet. He knew her too well for that.

…

Two days later she lay on the sofa, flicking through TV channels half enjoying her day off. She kissed Cassidy goodbye that morning. But still all she thought about was Stabler and what he wanted to explain to her.

"Oh what the hell" She pressed the keys of her phone instinctively. Even now she hadn't forgotten his number.

"Hey El"

That warm voice she yearned after for so long quickly responded.

"Liv, it's nice of you to call. How're you doing?"

"I'm not sure, you?"

"Same I've been thinking about the talk we had in the precinct"

A quick pause fell between them.

"Look, I'm sorry Olivia"

Swinging her legs off the sofa she knew that all the emotion he left her with five years ago was surfacing again.

"Me too, but you have to know when I saw you again I got this flood of feelings. I wanted to punch you, kick you, scream, cry and hug you all at the same time and I didn't know which one to do."

"Shhh it's okay, I deserve all of those things. The very last thing I wanted to do was hurt you but I was in this really bad place. I didn't know what to either and I did the cowardly thing. I ran away and I shouldn't have."

"Is this the infamous Elliot Stabler admitting he has a weakness?" She asked, a smile creeping across her face.

"Hah, I guess so"

What they didn't know was that they were both smiling, at the same time, in sync. Like always.


	2. Like Lightning

Two days.

Two days since the last time anyone properly slept. A search was currently mounted against a serial rapist who's targeting 9 year old girls. After the fourth victim in just one and half days was called in, the squad knew that the bastard needed to be found, and quickly.

Nerves were pretty strung out at this point; Olivia sat at her desk frantically scribbling notes on the locations the attacks occurred, now adding in their fifth victim Mindy. She heard Fin in the background arguing with Munch, Rollins had finally relinquished herself to the crib and then there's Amaro. He was doing the worst, weary eyed and visibly upset he just placed his head in his hands.

Amaro sat up, guilt fleeting across his face.

"We need to go back to the football coach, they don't practice Tuesdays, they practice Thursday's…"

Liv dropped her pen "How do you know?"

"The damn flyer, I must've walked past three, four times and I never made the connection. I could have prevented three more rapes."

"Don't even begin going down that path you should know better by now"

"I know, but it's…"

"Hard. I know, and it never gets easier. Let's go collar this waste of oxygen" Liv flashed a brief smile and her partner responded by standing up with that predatory look cops get when they're ready to go in for the kill.

….

"Guys I'm heading to the diner down the road, who's in?"

Olivia and Nick had arrested the serial rapist, gotten the confession and barely made a dent in the paperwork, yet the squad sat around a table in the diner finally eating something other than takeout.

"Yo Amaro, great job nailing the sicko" Fin slapped his hand on his back last to arrive.

Munch and Rollins quickly followed suit with the congratulations, Liv nodded in agreement. Suddenly her jacket pocket was vibrating- a surprise text from Stabler.

_Hey, wanna grab something eat, heading to Jimmy's?_

_I'm two blocks away you'd better wait._

_Well when you put it like that_

_Hah knew you'd wait, see you in a few_

Olivia stood up without realising she was grinning. "Sorry guys I've gotta go, good work all of you"

The rest of the squad watched her leave, that's when Munch piped up "Y'know I haven't seen her smile like that since…"

Fin turned half rolling his eyes, answering "Stabler"

…

Liv scanned the second diner she found herself in tonight finally clocking Elliot, residing in their usual booth. She slid in to join him, his face lighting up immediately.

She sighed, just that little escape of air already made her feel less tense. "Hey"

"Tough day at the 1-6 from what I've heard"

"You know how it is"

Elliot focused on her face; you could tell she was tired maybe even a little troubled. "I do, that's why I text you. Thought you could do with a break"

"I'm a big girl Elliot. I can handle it just fine"

"I didn't mean it like that, I meant from the guys. Doesn't matter, hungry?"

"No already eaten but I would kill for coffee"

The waitress placed their orders on the table whilst the two sat silently; occasionally glancing at each other in-between bites and sips. El slammed his cutlery down, slightly exasperated he thought they'd worked this out already.

"I wasn't trying to babysit you"

Liv's eyes met his, she forgot how comforting it was gazing into those blue pools. The feeling of safety and belonging.

"I know I know, I'm sorry. I'm just stressed"

She placed her hands on the table, Elliot knew that she'd let her guard down, he could still read her body language like a book even after all these years.

"It's fine, like I said I heard what that sick bastard did to those girls" His arms slipped down to the table top and without realising their hands touched, briefly but it sent shivers down their spines. Like a lightning bolt striking a tree, exposing all their nerves at once.

Slightly flustered Liv retracted her hand glancing up at El "Uhhhm…"

That's when she sat up straight, staring at Cassidy across the room. Elliot threw his head around.

"Well that's my cue to leave"


	3. I Need You

**AN: Sorry it's taken so long to update. I've been super busy, hope you guys enjoy this chapter. :)**

Elliot stood up gathering his stuff to leave, and he threw one more glance back to Liv who was still sat bolt upright, not saying a word. He'd never seen her react like that not even to the vile creatures they used to deal with; he stared at her, confusion settling on his face.

"I guess this is bye" he said attempting to regain her attention.

"Uh… yeah" She replied standing up, making her eye level with her old partner. "I've gotta um, go"

"Liv, are you ok?"

"Yeah yeah fine, but… I've really really gotta go"

"Okay see you later"

Watching her walk away again was a lot harder than it should have been- but this was worse. Seeing that emotionless shuffle towards Cassidy's arms gave him a chill almost to his bones. Something didn't seem right but trying to figure out what troubled him.

…

**Benson's Apartment **

Cassidy sat next to her, pressed against her clutching a cold beer as he idly watched TV. Since they got home not a word was spoken, just an aching silence filled the room. Most nights ended like this and it was slowly sucking the happiness out of her, but tonight it seemed stronger, surely he saw Elliot at the diner. This can't be good.

"So when were you going to tell me that your old partner is back?" His dismissive eyes wandering over Olivia's face demanding an answer.

"He's only been back a few days…"

He lowered his tone "So when were you going to tell me?"

"Soon. Cassidy, please can we not do this?"

She stood up wanting to head to bed but he had other ideas, wrapping his hand around her wrist gripping tight.

"I didn't say you could walk away"

"L-let me go" Panic danced across her eyes. Cassidy just stared tightening his hold and pulling her forcibly towards him.

"No. You shouldn't see him" the words breathed over her face, the scent of beer washed over her and it made her sick. It was like being 15 again when her mother would push her around, and cry herself to sleep in repentance.

"He was my partner for 12 years. I w-won't stop seeing him. I'm sorry…" Cassidy interrupted by yanking her arm down, and pushing her against the wall. Anger was raging within him, breathing ragged, their eyes fixated on eachother but the emotions wrestling in their heads were much different.

Slow tears traced her cheek.

Cassidy let go and simply walked away, not even an ounce of guilt showed on his face. Olivia was rooted to the spot. She was used to this dance but every time it happens it still shakes her, but it was getting worse. At first she could shake the control but she could feel it getting to her, like an iron fist silently engulfing her.

Olivia's shoulders slumped, for tonight it was over but still her fingers tapped away on the phone screen.

_Elliot, I need you._

It only took moments for a reply.

_What's happening, are you ok?_

_Can you pick me up from my apartment?_

_Yeah of course, I can be there in 15 mins._

Snoring filled the quietness of the apartment. She didn't bother to grab clothes because all her senses were focused on the sleeping man in the bedroom, her cop training helped her creep out of the living room and out the door without him stirring. Cassidy. Her boyfriend.

…

**Elliot's House- Queens.**

The whole car journey had been a mixture of silence and concern, and it didn't change as they walked into his house. It was much the same as she remembers except the pictures of Kathy had been removed. But the loving family vibe remained. They both sat on the sofa staring at the wall infront of them.

"So, do you want to tell me what's going on Liv?" Elliot stared at Olivia; concern creased his face because he knew earlier something wasn't right. It's all but confirmed now, but it's her quietness that was unsettling. It always was.

"I-I…"

El placed his hand over hers and squeezed gently, encouraging her to talk.

"I've had some problems… with you know… Cassidy"

Again her eyes betrayed her face as tears rolled saying more than she ever could.

"One moment I think I like him and the next I want to run"

"Liv, you don't have to explain what's going on right now. I can tell you're unhappy and right now you need to sleep somewhere where you feel safe. You can take my bed for tonight. In morning we can talk in you like"

She sniffed and the corners of her lips lifted slightly.

"Thanks Elliot"

El nodded towards the bedroom and Liv headed towards it. The door closed leaving him in the dark. He let his anger flow through his body squeezing his fists. If Cassidy has hurt her, he couldn't even think about it. It made him want to strangle him, throw up and hold her as tightly as he could. Shaking consumed him and he lay on his sofa in a sort of controlled rage and at the centre of its cause was Olivia- and a deep unfulfilled need to protect her.


End file.
